October the 31st
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: For James and Lily, it was just a normal Halloween night.


**A/N: For the Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: James and Lily's final night**

 **Word count: 818**

* * *

Lily stood at the window, an amused smile on her face as she watched the Muggle children rush up the street in their cheap costumes, bearing bags and buckets overflowing with sweets. When she had been younger, this end of October would generally have been spent stuffing a Guy with newspaper and collecting wood for the town's Bonfire Night celebrations, but she fondly recalled a couple of Halloweens spent with Petunia. They had both dressed as witches, complete with fake warts and pointy hats. Lily smiled and shook her head at the irony of it.

She was disappointed that they were unable to take part in the Halloween celebrations; she loved handing out sweets to the children, admiring their outfits and painstakingly painted faces. However, she knew that this was necessary for the survival of her son, so she contented herself by watching through the window.

* * *

The door creaked open behind her as James came into the room, bouncing Harry on his hip. His wand was stuck behind his ear, Harry's chubby fists making a grab for it. Lily's eyes widened and she rushed to intercept her son, but she was too late. Harry shrieked with laughter and, as he did so, a flash of red light erupted from the wand's tip, causing the cat to leap up from where it had been sleeping peacefully.

"James!" she scolded, lightly swatting her husband's arm before wresting the wand out of Harry's grip and taking him from James. "You know we can't let Harry anywhere near the wands."

James tilted his head, considering. "Oh, I don't know. I reckon he had the wrist action spot on then."

He turned to her, grinning, but she glared at him until he sighed and flopped down on the settee, hands held up in mock surrender. "Yeah, alright," he said. "Come on, give him here. I'll watch him whilst you sort the tea."

Lily arched an eyebrow. "As I recall, James Potter, it's your turn to cook tonight."

"No, I distinctly remember you saying you were going to make that special pumpkin soup of your mum's for Halloween."

"I said no such thing!"

"Yes you did! Or, I think you did. Maybe. But even if you didn't, please?" James looked hopefully up at her, and Lily huffed a laugh.

"Fine." She sat Harry on James' lap and turned to walk away, but he called her back.

"Wand?" he asked, his hand outstretched. She sighed and went back over, pointing a stern finger at him.

"Don't-"

"Let Harry touch it, I know," he said, rolling his eyes. Lily held eye contact a second long before smiling and placing it in his palm. She bent over and dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead, then left the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, the soup was almost finished. Lily went back into the living room to tell James, smiling when she saw the grin on Harry's face as he tried to catch the puffs of smoke. She watched for a second, then cleared her throat.

"James, can you set the table? I'll get Harry ready for bed."

He nodded and passed Harry over to her before standing and stretching his back. Lily moved out of his way, turning towards the window as she did so. There was a young boy in a bright orange pumpkin costume hurtling his way down the street - probably hyperactive after eating too much chocolate. Lily felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy's mother.

* * *

She was about to leave the room when she noticed a tall figure - much too tall to be a child - cloaked in black standing directly opposite her house. She took a step closer to the window and felt her heart rate go up as she made out two pinpricks of red that seemed to stare right back at her. It was like they were seeing her - really _seeing_ her - but that couldn't be possible because they were invisible to Muggles, and Peter would never break their trust.

"Lily?"

She jumped and turned to face James. He was hovering in the doorway with concern written all over his face, so she made an effort to calm herself.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

Lily nodded reassuringly. "Yes, it's fine. I thought I saw something, that's all."

Just to be sure, though, she looked back out the window to where she had spotted the figure. But it was nowhere to be seen, and Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's gone now. Must have been my eyes playing tricks on me."

James nodded, clearly not convinced, but Lily walked over and shoved him towards the kitchen. "Go on. I'm not letting you out of this job, too."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Alright. It'll be done by the time Harry's in bed."

She smiled at him and headed upstairs, ignoring the uneasiness settling in her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked that! Please leave a review if you have a moment. Bye!**


End file.
